1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to video compression, more particularly, to motion adaptive deinterlacing of a video sequence.
2. Description of the Related Art
Deinterlacing is a process of converting interlaced video content (e.g., ordinary TV sequences) to progressive format to be displayed on progressive devices (e.g., computers, plasmas display or projection TV). An interlaced video frame generally consists of two fields, odd/even (also called top/bottom), taken in sequence, each sequentially scanned at odd and even lines of an image sensor. Analog TV is often in interlaced format for less transmission bandwidth requirement and less perceived flicker that a similar frame rate would give using progressive scan. Modern digital displays (e.g., plasmas display TV) are inherently digital in that the display comprises discrete pixels such that the two fields of an interlaced frame need to be combined into a single frame in progressive format.
Deinterlacing a video sequence is challenging because visual artifacts can be visible due to defects, such as edge flicker, blur and line-crawling, caused by ineffective deinterlacing. Conventional deinterlacing methods include intra-interpolation, which uses a single field to reconstruct one progressive frame. One disadvantage of deinterlacing using intra-interpolation is the blur of the reconstructed progressive frame because the vertical resolution is halved. Another conventional deinterlacing method is to combine two interlaced fields into one progressive frame. The problem with this method is that the line-crawling effect occurs in the motion area of the progressive frame.